


too cute to die

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, jisung is mad tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisungs favorite candy keeps disappearing and its all changbins fault ( or so he thinks )





	too cute to die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AStarlightMonbebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlightMonbebe/gifts).



> oh wig look I'm putting out ANOTHER shitty fic! im proud to present to u the 3rd jibin ( ? ) fic on ao3. for AStarlightMonbebe who asked for changbin & jisung. hope you like it!  
> 

Jisung has had a hard day, he woke up late this morning, sprouted a giant pimple on his forehead overnight, lost the left foot of his favorite pair of shoes and now this. His Reeses are gone. Now, I know it doesn't seem like a big deal but to Jisung it was. These were what got him though his day, literally, he would be in class at 2 p.m. half dead from exhaustion and those Reeses pieces would enter his mind, and he would immediately cheer up. But now, he's finally home after this horrible day, and they're gone. Nowhere to be found, not above the fridge, not by the sink, not in his secret hiding spot. He's close to tears at this point.

"CHANGBIN" he screams at the top of his lungs. In his mind, there's only one person who could've eaten them. And that would be his roommate and boyfriend, Seo Changbin.

"CHANGBIN" he yelled again. Changbins head popped around the bedroom door.

"Yeah babe?" He asked with a confused look on his face, clearly he was faking it Jisung thought.

"Where" Jisung inhaled, "Are" he exhaled in an attempt to not scream, "My" his face was now a light pinkish color. "Reeses Pieces?" he smiled a dangerous smile at Changbin.

"Um, sweetie, calm down, I don't know what happened to your Reeses Pieces, do you want me to help you look?" concern crossed Changbins face and for a moment Jisung was tempted to not kill him. He was just, too cute to die.

But, he had still taken his candy, and so, with a grim look on his face, Jisung raised a fist towards Changbin.

"If you don't fess up, I'm going to send all your 15 year old pics to the group chat." Changbin cringed.

"Alright alright!" He practically shouted, envisioning all the memes that would come of that.

"I did it, last night, I was hungry and you had fallen asleep, so I ate them."

"I'm sorry baby..." He pouted at Jisung.

Jisung wavered, and then, lowered his fist.

"Alright, I forgive you..." He trailed off, damn, his boyfriends pouty face was just... irresistible.

"I'll make it up to you...?" Changbin grabbed Jisungs hands.

"Wanna go to the store and get some more?"

"Now?" Jisung questioned.

"Yeah why not?" Changbin asked.

"Because I'm ugly and tired and I have this huge pimple on my forehead." Jisung whined, burrowing his face into Changbins chest, granted he had to bend down a little but that's besides the point.

"Oh be quiet, you couldn't look ugly if you tried." Changbin grinned at him.

"You go take a shower and I'll go and get some ice cream and stuff, and then tonight, we can watch a movie."

"Okay?" Jisung almost cried, what has he done to deserve such an angel?

 "That sounds great" he pecked Changbin on the cheek and then ran to the bedroom, his mood had lifted and suddenly he felt like he was walking on a cloud.

Damn that boyfriend of his, he was just too cute to die.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a ship or trope you want me to write, put it in the comments and we'll see what happens!
> 
> TWITTER: goat__s


End file.
